<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under fire by Clara_Jimmy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377463">Under fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Jimmy/pseuds/Clara_Jimmy'>Clara_Jimmy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starilion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:D, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Canonical Character Death, Darkening of Valinor, Elves In Space, First Kinslaying (Tolkien), Lasers, Spaceships, tagged mature because of war and trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Jimmy/pseuds/Clara_Jimmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The main source of light has just been destroyed, their most prized possession stolen and Finwë murdered. What will happen next?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starilion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It begins (Amrod)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one story from my sci-fi AU of The Silmarillion.<br/>Something about elves with laser guns is just appealing to me :D<br/>Some references so you can vibe with the aesthetics: <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/cosmicspark/art/The-Sunset-Nebula-486668870"> outer space</a>, <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/tobiasroetsch/art/Rings-of-Arodu-752740723"> another gorgeous art</a>, <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/erikshoemaker/art/Nebula-Up-Close-485089790"> and here</a>, <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/chromattix/art/Sharing-the-Same-Storm-416225466"> and here</a>, <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/gabrielgajdos/art/Anelli-748031890"> and another one</a>.<br/>And the interior of a ship: <a href="https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-De8KkwKORvo/WHkZi_OURyI/AAAAAAAAB7M/Qo3djSQkKRM7n0Wa0UNgeAKZcNiperuPQCLcB/s2048/Mars%2Bbase%2Binterior%2Bby%2BAlexey%2BRubakin.jpg"> looks like this</a>, <a href="https://cdnb.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/000/042/579/large/43_Magnetar_SL_destination_concept_interior.jpg?1398630869"> or here</a>, <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/5325bfa7-9653-4112-a675-757f92760da8/d1sh0vi-a1d398e8-7dfd-4afe-9e57-978529332cc8.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJpc3MiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwic3ViIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTpmaWxlLmRvd25sb2FkIl0sIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiIvZi81MzI1YmZhNy05NjUzLTQxMTItYTY3NS03NTdmOTI3NjBkYTgvZDFzaDB2aS1hMWQzOThlOC03ZGZkLTRhZmUtOWU1Ny05Nzg1MjkzMzJjYzguanBnIn1dXX0.N6GTTfzjAuad3Nlu8zke-I-4XIQ3bI-PkvqoWY1MPOk"> here</a>, <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/adampaquette/art/Medical-Vehicle-113402361"> and here</a><br/>And basically imagine them wearing space suits like <a href="https://78.media.tumblr.com/a4e19db208307073eebc80f9b011ee80/tumblr_nf3hei74Hs1rv0fbdo4_r1_1280.png"> in this art</a>, <a href="https://78.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3mtyexCRM1rvz9b8o5_400.jpg"> or here</a>, <a href="http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-p4zOPmsk3zQ/TaGNHTk6vdI/AAAAAAAACkQ/VU40My1SQlY/s1600/gal_moscow6-600x400.jpg"> or here lol</a>.<br/>And almost everyone has an edgy <a href="https://cdn.glowsly.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/short_undercut_haircuts_hairstyles_for_women_undercuts_for_women17.jpg"> undercut</a>, <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f0/54/70/f05470091144626bcb3c05c46ec8c300.jpg"> or like this</a>, <a href="http://www.hairstyleslife.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/side-undercut-hairstyles-for-long-hair-2018-2019.jpg"> or like this</a>, <a href="https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-pdb/805781/d22167b0-8692-4de6-befa-1537773e2ef3/s1200"> or with neon highlights</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The future uncertain. Grandfather gone. The Silmarils, their only hope to renew the great lights, stolen. The Two Trees destroyed. According to rumours the generator had been practically shattered into pieces by Melkor and the energy that had been stored in the Tree facility had been harvested by the monstrous mecha he had brought with him. It seemed he had never left the Aman system, only hid in some remote part of it, probably crawling somewhere deep underground and all the while plotting against their family. Against their people as a whole.</p><p>In Formenos, they had seen it when the Trees shut down. The field had flickered with energy, pulsed a few more times, making the vast net of light branches visible in the sky suddenly. And then it had crumbled, one part after another like a chain reaction, and along with it the world had dimmed and dimmed until all around them became almost completely dark. They had ridden back home, but as they had neared it, to their rising despair and confusion, the darkness had enfolded them like some thick black fog. None of them had been able to see anything and if it hadn’t been for their computers he was sure their ships would have had collided with one another. In the darkness, they had heard the horrible crunching and clapping noises and the roar and even now, remembering it, Amrod felt his blood freeze. They had decided to go around it and find out what had been going on, rather than continue flying straight ahead.</p><p>The true meaning of the disaster had been revealed when the black shadow had finally passed and they had returned home. Their house had been nothing more than a pile of metal, glass and plastic and it was covered with huge metal webs that stank of sulphur. And they had found grandfather, dead amidst all of it. And had walked in the ruins of the empty laboratory.</p><p>It all came back to him now, as Amrod watched his father and brothers. In the neon light of the lamps their faces turned into a play of shadows, sharpening the edges and giving them an odd look.</p><p>He would pledge himself to the same cause. His father was right. They had to do something; get the Silmarils back, show Melkor he would not get away with murder, theft and all the terror he has created. And if that meant leaving their home, their planet, the whole system, then so be it. Amrod just hoped it wouldn’t be forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Make yourself ready (Celegorm)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lamps imbedded into the walls turned themselves on as soon as he came back into the room and blue neon light filled the space. Starlight was a weak energy source compared to the normal, but it was the only option they had now. It was absurd how so much could change in such a short time.</p>
<p>Celegorm didn’t want to waste any more. He moved quickly, as if on a mission, which, he supposed, they were on now. He packed some of his clothes, boots and best things into a bag. A moment later he tapped it open again and added the lasers guns. That was so unusual he had nearly forgotten. His normal clothes would be abandoned in the dressers. He blankly stared at the bright neon and holographic colours, metal mesh, thin fabrics and decorative gems. All of it was impractical for travelling in a hurry.</p>
<p>Instead he had to put on the suit. His father´s design. Secretly made in the laboratory using the long-abandoned projects his grandmother had worked on and tweaking them a little. It covered him head to toe and the material clung to him like second skin so he could barely feel. The red lines on the black surface glowed slightly. The suit adjusted to his body perfectly and there were spots where a helmet could be pinned down and his gloves, arms, elbows, knees, legs and chest could be reinforced with armour. When he put on the boots he noticed they attached to it smoothly. It supported his muscles and felt comfortable, not to mention he looked good wearing it. Apparently, it had many functions. Measuring his body´s processes, storing data, generating oxygen, storing emergency nutrition, it had an intercom, and could even protect him from laser blasts and withstand the pressure and temperature of outer space. Celegorm was impressed and nodded in approval.</p>
<p>The belt and thigh and arm marks could hold his laser gun and so he pulled it out of the bag and snapped it in place. He wondered whether his father had planned that far ahead. If he really saw the future that dark, or if, as the rumours said, he had began to lose his mind. Were they actually going to the outer space? Because it would be different this time, not like the short trips they had sometimes taken for fun and learning. If they went out this time, it would be a dangerous mission and maybe, maybe they would never come back.</p>
<p>His hand ran over the smooth fabric of the suit again, never feeling the tiny red glowing lines and scales he saw. Then he tried the helmet. It fit him well, but maybe he would shave the other side of his head to be more practical. The computer was showing his various features. Celegorm wondered how long he could actually survive outside of a planet without a ship? He checked on Huan and was glad when the computer showed his ship was in perfect condition. He felt more prepared now.</p>
<p>He really hoped their mother would decide to go with them. As far as he knew, their parents were still talking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arrival to Alqualondë (Oerwend)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oerwend is the wife of Maglor.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way to the Telerin planet took them a shorter time than usually. People were following according to Fëanor´s orders, quickly, and they were all glad to see it. During the drive over the bridge they were greeted by the familiar blue lamps and Oerwend felt her resolve and reassurance grow in their neon light. The high arch of Alqualondë was peppered with them as well. Now she thought it was lucky that the Teleri had chose to live on the outskirts of their world and so only half of their planet had been under the light spheres of the Two Trees. The lamps were even more useful now, definitely not just a decoration.
</p><p>But their sharp light didn’t prove to be that helpful, as she learned, much to everyone´s annoyance and woe. Olwë proved to be beyond stupid and stubborn, denying them the Teleri´s help, and so in the end, they left the palace in hurry.
</p><p>Fëanor knew where they kept the famed and ancient swanships and they stopped their owns ships near the location. Predictably, the station wasn’t locked and they passed the guards without any problems, telling them they were send by their own king. Oerwend found it hilarious, but she could almost pity them, if not for their ignorance, then for having to live through the darkening and then having their ships stolen as well. Yet Oerwend didn’t actually care about the consequences for the Teleri. They needed the ships now and their need was based on a just motive; they had to pursue Morgoth and get their revenge, to do what was right. With those great ships the journey to the Middle system would be quite easy, she thought. Half of their mission completed.</p>
<p>In the elevator she quickly checked if her laser gun was set on “ready”. It was. They got off the elevator on the fourth floor and once the doors slid open, she saw that the hangar was indeed huge. It was built in the shape of a starfish, the spurs coiling around the central structure and each holding one giant silvery white ship.</p>
<p>They were masterpieces, crafted with great skill and done in a beautiful design and she briefly marvelled at the details of lights and metal feathers. The swanships were the only vessels that could make the journey and nobody was really using them anyway. The Teleri didn’t go to the outer space very often, only for short trips when hunting those strange space squids. They flew the swanships only during celebrations, but kept them polished and functional, how lucky for them. Oerwend estimated they could easily take on board ten times the people they had here. So when the rest of the Noldor arrived, there would be enough space for them all.</p>
<p>As they came near one of them they stopped and waited for Fëanor to inspect the mechanism. He had looked at the control desk in the centre and now was working on the one near this ship. And after a while the energy in the panels pulsed up and down until it turned all white and the huge ship before them lighted up completely.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a commotion and she noticed two guards approaching them.</p>
<p>“Step aside from the station, sir!” a voice called.</p>
<p>“You have not authorisation to be here and handle the ships,” the other one joined. Oerwend secretly dethatched her laser gun and looked towards Fëanor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chaos, chaos, chaos (Caranthir)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deadly beams of light flew from every direction. At least he thought so, it was a chaos and he couldn’t make sense of anything that fuck was happening. People were everywhere. Noldor, their own and those who came with Fingon, and Teleri, with their glowing electric spears. Good thing he couldn’t hear it now.
</p><p>Caranthir found a place behind one of the turbines and crouched on the ground. He took a cautious look around the hangar. The computer promptly showed him everything, pointing out all the elves and zooming in at those he should make his targets. Four of them were clear in his line of sight, another two on his left side and then five more on the right. He raised his laser gun and aimed, seeing the red trajectory on the light screen shift as he tried different angles.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he whispered, frustrated. Hours spend in the simulator at home and now that he actually had to use the laser he couldn’t aim for shit. Caranthir shut his visor down, thinking he would be able to see without the glass blocking his eyes.</p>
<p>The tumult of the fight immediately assaulted. He winced, hearing all the shouting as lasers hit people, the metal surface of the equipment, the walls and the floor, shouting as people tried to communicate or simply yelled insults, and he could hear the ships’ engines starting to run somewhere in the distance.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a blow came to his right arm from above. He yelled and he turned to see a Teler standing there, about to strike him with the spear again. Caranthir raised the gun and shot without thinking. The red light hit the other elf in the chest three times and he fell onto the floor. Caranthir finally felt like he knew what to do. Maybe it was time to just shoot. His calculations and aiming be damned. He let the visor up again and abandoned his spot behind the turbine, aiming at the first Teler he could see and following with another shot a millisecond later.</p>
<p>He moved from one spur of the hangar to the other and just noticed one of the great swanships departing slowly. A beam of light flew past him, almost hitting his helmet. He shot back in the direction it came from without even turning and continued to run.</p>
<p>On the other spur he found Maglor who met him with a livid expression, hit him in the shoulder and motioned towards his helmet. He appeared to be saying something and Caranthir sighed and braced himself. He turned the intercom on and his brother´s angry voice was all around him.</p>
<p>“-to hear anything, you idiot!” he was screaming, “turn it on! Caranthir, turn it-”</p>
<p>“Fine, it´s on, shut up,” he growled.</p>
<p>“Father wants us to board the ships and fly them to the orbit! Now!” he yelled and pointed ahead to where several of the ships were stationed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Subsequent plans (Fëanor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had found a temporary resting place on one of the large asteroids. The great swanships could be stationed there and his people could get more accustomed to their operating systems before they would finally dare the outer space. And all the rest, those who had their own ship or simply walked, could use a break. Some of them were truly deserving of it, Fëanor knew, those who had stood their ground and fought. And according to his reports, some staggerers were still appearing, among them his distant half-relatives. But state of their resolution was far from ideal and he would have to work on them and strengthen it somehow. He would not be contended with the average. He needed the Noldor to be the great force that would extinguish Morgoth from this universe as well as from all the theoretically possible ones. It was important his people would feel the raw anger and torment he was engulfed in, that they would have only one motivation for their doing. Justice. Justice in the form of revenge. Punishing Morgoth for the murder of his father and for stealing the Silmarils and seizing them back.</p>
<p>Fëanor was almost alone in the control station of the first ship, just reaching the end of this contemplation when he heard a sudden beeping and then a note opened up on the light screen before him.</p>
<p>“Incoming message from the planet Mandos,” a technical voice said, “incoming message.” Sooner than he could appropriately react the screen was reflected outside, enlarged, and then the face of the Vala he despised appeared, pale and half veiled by the dark visor.</p>
<p>“Hear me, people of the Noldor,” he said and his voice carried through the room. It was amplified so it could be heard outside. Fëanor cursed the Teleri ships and the craft of Ulmo. Damn them. He would definitely have to reprogram the system. If they could access it without his permission and broadcast everything like this his leadership was severely undermined.</p>
<p>“Your actions in Alqualondë have been noted by the Valar,” Mandos continued and Fëanor, with rising dismay and anger, watched how the elves around him and down on the surface of the asteroid startled and fixed their eyes on the light screen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Storm (Maedhros)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Lethril is the wife of Caranthir and Ferieth is the wife of Curufin and mother of Celebrimbor.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the ships had flown into the dark nebula they had soon discovered it had been hiding a massive electrical storm. And combined with the number of stray asteroids, it was the most dangerous track Maedhros could imagine. It was all strange; the asteroids, the nebula… He could swear they had not been there; just hours earlier when they had looked at the map the way had been clear.</p><p>“How can you just dismiss it?” Amrod´s distressed voice sounded in his ear.</p><p>“Amrod shut up! Not now, damn it!” Caranthir shouted and Maedhros himself had trouble steering the ship. The right side grazed an asteroid and everything quivered. Damn it, he was right; they should all focus on getting safely through, arguing with each other could wait. Maedhros looked at the light screen and checked the location of all the ships. They still had twelve white markers. If only he could see properly, but the mists were mostly dark and any material coming his way was usually obscured and the computer couldn’t help him.</p><p>“Everyone, focus,” he said.</p><p>“We killed people, do you understand?” Amrod exclaimed, “we killed everyone there!” Maedhros checked if the communication channel was still locked. Thankfully, it was. He didn’t need everyone to hear this. Father allowed them to stay together and Maedhros hoped that it was in fact Amras who was piloting, because Amrod at this state… Normally they were both excellent pilots, but apparentely Amrod was too traumatised.</p><p>“We should not have done it,” he kept repeating.</p><p>“It was necessary,” Lethril spoke once again. And just in the next moment Maedhros saw one of the ships get hit by a wave of lightning and watched it jolt and explode, metal and glass coming apart. His breath hitched and his fingers tightened on the control handle.</p><p>“This is war,” Ferieth said resolutely after a moment of silence, “bad things happen. Remember history. It´s inevitable. Stop talking.”</p><p>“I concur,” Curufin said. With a beep Maedhros saw both of them leave the conversation.</p><p>“Me too,” Maedhros replied, “we need to focus. Right now, it´s this journey. Next, we can talk.” Meanwhile the light screen showed him they were nearing the nebula´s end. Thank Eru, only to get there. He wished everyone would simply keep quiet, they had one task and it was extremely difficult. The outer space was set against them.</p><p>“Nobody is blaming you, Amrod,” Amras spoke lightly.</p><p>“See it as self-defence, if you want,” Oerwend said, “it´s not like the Teleri gave us much choice.”</p><p>“Yeah, we were all under pressure,” Amras´s voice again, “like Oerwend said, we didn’t really have a choice, how else could we travel to the Middle system?”</p><p>“We should turn around and just…,” Amrod spoke again, with a frustrated tone.</p><p>“I´m not turning back in this shitstorm!” Celegorm yelled and Maedhros saw his ship just barely weave around several waves of electrical current.</p><p>“You are starting to sound like one of them,” he heard Lethril, “that was your uncle´s advice, right? To turn back and wait for the Valar to finally notice.”</p><p>“We can´t turn back,” Maglor said, “why did we want to leave in the first place? That´s right, to get our revenge and do what nobody else would, but what is right.” Maedhros steered the ship past another asteroid, in that second horrifically illuminated by a nearby flare-up of lighting. And then he saw one ship heading straight into an asteroid cluster.</p><p>“Number three? Maglor?! What are you doing, you´re flying right towards it!” he spoke harshly.</p><p>“I know, I know, I´m doing what I can,” his brother replied sharply. Maedhros watched the light screen and a huge weight fell off his shoulders when a laser blast hit the rocks and torn them apart so the ship flew through the debris relatively unscathed. He exhaled in relief.</p><p>“Please, just focus,” he repeated.</p><p>A sudden beep alarmed him to an incoming call. He took it and heard his father´s voice in the intercom.</p><p>“Captain speaking,” he said and then more lightly, “how are you? I am just checking up on you.”</p><p>“It´s like expected, father,” Maedhros replied, “everyone is fine.”</p><p>“You´ve been doing alright so far,” Fëanor said, “just hold on for a bit longer and keep the course, we should be out of the nebula soon.” His voice was oddly calm and kind and Maedhros wondered; had he been listening the whole time? The channel was locked, but if anyone had the code and would use it, it was their father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The ships burn (Maglor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only one of them was still on land and it would stay there. The engines were being dismantled and the crucial parts that enabled it to fly harvested for other use. It would serve as their headquarters until they manage to build a proper station on the land.</p>
<p>Why his father didn’t give a command to do so with more of them, was anyone´s guess. Maglor thought he wasted to spare them in case they needed to relocate later on or fight any enemies. And so he decided to keep them on the orbit where they would suffer less damage. Strange, these swanships were, they seemed to do best in the outer space while directly on earth they started to wither. They were made by Ulmo, after all.</p>
<p>The control station was dark, but still looked pristine and flawless. They only had it for a short while and before that the Teleri kept it in perfect state. It was quiet despite the number of people in the room. He thought that almost everyone was gathered there and they all waited for the next command with bated breath.</p>
<p>“I´m going to organize the journey back,” Maedhros suddenly spoke and was about to walk away when their father put a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You will do no such a thing,” Fëanor replied in a firm voice.</p>
<p>“Hm?” His brother seemed understandably confused. “What? Why? Do you need me to stay here?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” he replied and steered Maedhros back and towards the rest of them.</p>
<p>“Nobody is going anywhere,” he said coolly and Maglor watched as the expression on everyone´s faces went from puzzled to shocked, nasty, terrified or frozen. He himself felt that way, like something ice cold had just touched him on the inside. The truth hit him and it was suddenly hard to breathe. His father didn’t intend to go back for them. They were here alone. And they had lied to the rest of their people.</p>
<p>“Father?” Maedhros asked with suspicion. Fëanor laughed bitterly.</p>
<p>“We will not return for anybody,” he said, “they are a waste of time and resources. Let them do as they want and curse me if they will, I don’t care.”</p>
<p>“But we have to send the ships back, that´s what we agreed on. For Fingon and Fingolf-“</p>
<p>“Officer,” Fëanor turned to the officer sitting patiently at the control station and waiting, “trigger the self-destruction function.”</p>
<p>“Father, no!” Maedhros cried out, “what do you think you´re doing?!”</p>
<p>“Captain?” the officer asked hesitantly after a second, but when Fëanor shot her a fierce glance, she quickly nodded, replying, “yes, captain.” She looked back at the light screen and typed in the code and then her hand slowly moved to press the execution button. Fëanor crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly and raised his head to look out the window.</p>
<p>More than a dozen great ships were stationed there, just outside of the planet´s immediate field, cleverly put out of the way of it. Maglor could feel something like a needle prickling his mind. Are they really going to-</p>
<p>Suddenly, the one in the centre erupted, a burning tear of light opened on the right side, and others joined it and soon the ship was aflame. One by one the ships erupted from within and they all watched it from the safety of the control station. The room that had previously been dark expect for the panels, light screens and a few diodes on the sides, was now flooded with golden and orange light that glowed on the polished surface. It was terrible. He couldn’t tear his eyes off.</p>
<p>“You are so selfish,” Maedhros growled next to him, “and so wrong. I won´t support this!” He heard his footsteps and then the door slid open and close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Unanswered call (Amras)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole world was swaying around him, twisting and falling below his feet as he run. No, no, no, this was not happening. It didn’t happen. It just didn’t. There must have been a way. He got out of there in time, surely. Amras dashed past another door and tried the intercom again.</p>
<p>“Come on!” he grunted desperately, trying to keep his eyes on the light screen before him and on the corridor simultaneously.</p>
<p>“Come on, Amrod, pick it up….!” But the light screen still showed him the same; the connection has been broken, the code has not been found. His heart was in his throat, beating loudly and drowning out all other sounds. Come one, pick the fucking call, Amrod, he tried to will his missing twin to just answer for the hundredth time. He´s gonna be fine, he kept repeating to himself, he´s fine, sure he is, he managed to leave the ship and he is here somewhere. He summoned the light screen again and growled in frustration; nothing new.</p>
<p>The connection had gone out several minutes ago. When he had noticed, at first he had been perplexed. Their technology never had any problems and now it couldn’t recognize his brother´s code. He had left the cabin and wanted to fly back to Amrod to look around the ship if he wasn’t there, but then he had walked past an outside window and he stopped dead in his tracks. Amras had stared at the explosions with his mouth open dumbly and had felt the chill slowly creeping up his skin and inside.</p>
<p>He ran up the stairs and into another corridor and almost collided with Maedhros, walking in the opposite direction, with eyes on the floor.</p>
<p>“…will not be part of this…,” he heard him mumble angrily. That brought Amras to the present and he stopped, turning around to see his brother descend the stairs and disappear.</p>
<p>Amras entered the control station, but no one noticed him. Everyone who was there was facing the wide window, watching what was happening outside. All the ships they had left on the orbit were burning. Their remains, pieces of metal, falling or floating haphazardly all around. It was a chaos; broken construction and debris, fire and smoke. He scanned the room quickly. Amrod was not there.</p>
<p>“Does anyone know where Amrod is?” he asked into the silence. A few people turned to look at him.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen him,” Celegorm replied and looked around.</p>
<p>“Neither have I,” Maglor said. A frown appeared on their father´s forehead as he considered Amras.</p>
<p>“I think he might have been…,” Amras said weakly, looking out the window, trying to gather his breath, and now truly feeing the desperation and weight descend on him. “I think he might have been in there...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. No turning back (Curufin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had searched the entire ship and even the surrounding lands outside, but Amrod could not be found no matter how hard they looked and for how long. Curufin had tried his own intercom and much to his frustration it had shown him the same result, every single time. And after a while, a very long, uncomfortable and miserable one, their father had stepped in front of them and confirmed what they had all been dreading and anticipating. He had finally watched the videorecordings from the destroyed ships and had seen enough to be sure.</p>
<p>And after he had told them, all hell had broken loose; people screaming, he himself shocked and unable to move or say anything, Amras and Maglor had demanded to see the records as well, which father had forbidden. In the end, Curufin had managed to get past his code and access it. They had all watched it and now he wished he had never done that.</p>
<p>He turned the record off without even seeing or hearing anything anyone, his hand was moving by itself, and then he shut the light screen off. He was sitting by the control desk and had no idea what to do. His brother, standing behind him, were unnaturally silent and for a moment it was like all air had been sucked out from the room. Then the chaos started anew.</p>
<p>“How could have this happened…?” Maglor mumbled.</p>
<p>“Let´s watch it again, maybe-,“ Maedhros didn’t get to finish his sentence.</p>
<p>“NO!” several voices cried at once.</p>
<p>“You,” Amras growled and Curufin´s blood curdled at the vicious tone. He had never in his life heard anything quite so vile from his younger brother.</p>
<p>“You, I am talking to you, you did this,” he continued, addressing their father no doubt.</p>
<p>“You are a monster and I hope you die as well!” Amras screamed and Curufin shut his eyes. He would have shut his ears too if he could. He turned around a little only to see his youngest brother shove their father out of his way as he was walking away quickly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this!<br/>Let me know if you stumble upon a mistake.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>